


A Song of Mad Sweeney

by epeeblade



Category: American Gods (TV), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, moment out of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade
Summary: In the aftermath of Easter's destruction, Shadow escapes to the car. Finding Mad Sweeney waiting for him wasn't part of the plan.





	A Song of Mad Sweeney

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



_I sing a song of Mad Sweeney_

_Leprechaun, wanderer, king_

_Lost his lucky coin_

_And found it again_

_But will wander forever more.  
_

Shadow figured if he’d gone crazy - and meeting about twenty different versions of Jesus had about clinched it - then he’d go all in for the ride. That’s why he wasn’t too surprised when he slid into the driver’s seat and found Mad Sweeney already waiting for him in the passenger side.

“You know, Wednesday is going to be pretty mad about you taking his seat.” 

“Drive, Shadow.” Mad Sweeney made an exaggerated show of buckling his seatbelt, wiggling the belt, then inserting the clip with a loud click.

Shadow kept his hands on the steering wheel. “I don’t think so. I’m waiting for Wednesday.”

“Because the old man’s been so loyal to you, has he?” Sweeney spat out the words. A flush rose in his cheeks and he took a deep breath, visibly calming himself down. Had he been going to anger management classes? “Trust me. Drive, and we’ll be back before Wednesday even knows we've been gone.”

“I’ve heard that before.”

“Drive, man, we’ve not much time before we miss it.”

“Miss what?”

Sweeney swore under his breath,something like ‘piss bucket son of a whore’ but Shadow couldn’t be sure. “The reality storm.”

Shadow started the car. “Are you actually going to give me a few answers?” For all the Wednesday seemingly wanted Shadow to figure out shit on his own, he could use some direct answers to his questions. 

“If it gets you to move this fucking car, then yes.”

Shadow continued to stare him down. If he was going to drive, he wanted at least one damn answer. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

“If you want half a chance at seeing your dead wife again, you’ll drive.”

That may or may not be true. He had only one shot at finding out. Shadow threw the car into drive and started down the road. “Where to?”

“Just keep moving. You’ll see in a moment.”

All the beautiful green they’d passed through to come here had turned brown and dead. It chilled Shadow to think that Easter had done that with nothing more than a thought, and all to prove what? She was on Wednesday’s side? 

Shadow had retreated once the other...gods?... had started arguing in the aftermath. He was sure Wednesday was going to want to book it as soon as possible. But he hadn’t been followed, so maybe he’d chosen the wrong thing.

But he knew damned well there was no reason for them to stick around here. Wednesday had made his point.

The wind started to pick up, so strong that a gust nearly forced Shadow off the road. He corrected carefully, the car fishtailing. Then the snow started to fall, in great giant clumps that turned into ice balls of hail.

“Are you doing this?” Shadow demanded, turning the wipers up to high. 

Mad Sweeney made a noise that sounded like “psht.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“It’s the reality storm. Let it take you where it wills.”

“What the --” the steering wheel jerked to the right, hard enough that Shadow couldn’t correct in time. The car went up on an embankment and came to a stop, jolting Shadow, but leaving him conscious. 

“Least you didn’t hit the fucking tree.” Sweeney got out of the car.

“Wait.” Shadow scrambled to get out of the car. The hail had abated, turning into fluffy flakes of snow. Yet, he wasn’t cold. 

Sweeney had started up a hill, where a building waited them. It looked old, like something out of medieval history. The walls were white stucco, covered with criss-crossed planks of dark wood.

“We weren’t in the car that long.” 

Sweeney turned around. “Are you coming or are you just gonna stand there gawking?” He shook his head and walked on.

Shadow picked up his step and followed. A hand painted sign swinging from the entrance proclaimed “World’s End.” Oh sure, that didn’t seem ominous at all.

However they walked into a normal looking bar - dark wood everywhere, people filling the tables, booths, and seats around the bartop. Chatter stopped for a moment as they stepped in, and Shadow was aware of eyes on him. But then everyone went back to their business.

Sweeney went to the bar and slammed the wood. “Whiskey, neat.”

“I thought you were more of a Southern Comfort man, Sweeney.” The bartender - a black woman wearing a blue headwrap - said in a slow drawl. Despite her words, she slid a shot glass, already full, across the bar. “And water for you, Shadow Moon. You’re driving.”

By the time Shadow got to the bar, she already had a glass of bubbling water ready for him. Shadow took a sip, the crisp flavor bursting against his tongue. He’s never had water so fresh. “You look familiar. Do I know you?” 

She knew his name after all.

With a sigh, she shook her head. “You’re in a place without time. We’ve met before, but you haven’t met me yet. And he should damn well know better.”

“You always said I never had a lick of sense.” Mad Sweeney didn’t drink his whiskey. Instead, he’d stuck his index finger in the glass, and used the alcohol to paint a pattern on the bartop. 

Something about all of this gave Shadow the heebie jeebies. He felt the hairs raise all along his arms and the back of his neck. Something speared him in between his shoulder blades, that sense that someone stared at him. Shadow slowly turned around. 

The door opened and Shadow tensed, unable to shake the sense of doom pressing in on him. That’s why he was so surprised at the tiny young woman who strode through the door. She was the whitest chick he’d ever seen, even for a goth. She wore a black t-shirt, and even blacker skinny jeans, with a closed umbrella thrown over one shoulder. As she got closer, Shadow could see the silver charm at the end of her necklace.

He’d seen that symbol somewhere. One of those Egyptian crosses. What did you call them?

Right. An Ankh.

The girl skipped up to the bar and hooked her umbrella on the edge of the counter. “Hot chocolate, please.” She turned to Shadow with a grin. “It is snowing out there.”

“Is it?” Shadow smiled back. He couldn’t help it. A smile like hers was catching.

“You’re gonna talk to him and not even acknowledge that I’m standing right here.” Mad Sweeney cut in.

Shadow could feel how the level of sound dropped in the room. The low level of conversation ceased and everyone was trying too hard not to look in their direction. 

She rolled her eyes and jostled Shadow, like they were old friends. “You believe this guy?” Then she scooped up her mug of hot chocolate and walked away, leaving her umbrella behind. 

Not being that much of an asshole, Shadow picked up the umbrella and followed her to a booth in the corner. “Here, you forgot this.” He hooked it on the edge of the table, just like she’d done at the bar. 

She sipped slowly, then set her mug down and looked at him. “It’s delicious. You should try some. There’s absolutely nothing like chocolate.”

“My wife would agree,” he said absently, before wincing. Laura was a sore subject. Alive, dead, figment of his imagination? Who knew?

Apparently Mad Sweeney did. Or so he promised this little detour would reveal. 

“I don’t think much made Laura happy,” the girl said sadly. “Not even chocolate.”

Shadow opened his mouth to respond, but he was prodded in the back by Sweeney, who pushed him into the seat across from the girl as Sweeney himself slid in beside him. “I’m the one who summoned you. Talk to me.”

She didn’t seem to be upset. No, instead she looked at her wrist as if there were a watch there (there wasn’t) and said, “Are you that eager for your appointment with me, Buile Shuibhne?”

Shadow could feel the way Sweeney tensed. Sweeney’s jaw click audibly. But he didn’t charge across the table the way Shadow expected him to. “When I meet you for the last time, it will be on my terms.”

“Hmm.” She sipped her chocolate, her lips curved into a slight smile. “Then why did you ‘summon’ me?” She made air quotes as she said the word.

Shadow felt cold brush the back of his neck. The sound levels never really returned to normal. He felt like the entire inn was invested in this single conversation. And he still had no idea who she was, until Sweeney spoke again.

“I need you to bring a woman back to life.”

“Ah. Is that what this is about.” She shook her head. “I don’t make deals, Mad Sweeney.”

“I brought the poor woman’s grieving husband. Don’t you have a heart?” He pointed to Shadow, who tried to hide his surprise. “How about a game, then? I hear Shadow here plays a mean hand of checkers.”

“No checkers. No chess. No fiddle contests either.” She rolled her eyes. “Although there was one time I was serenaded by a ukulele. That was nice.”

It clicked for Shadow, in a way that made his belly roll. “You’re the goddess of death.” Like Easter was of life and spring. Two halves of the same coin.

“Not a goddess.” She held out her hand and Shadow shook it, surprised to find it warm. “Death. Just Death. When the last god dies, I will close the door on this universe and hand the key to my older brother.”

Just when he thought he was starting to figure things out, they took a detour on a road Shadow wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to travel on any longer. “So you can bring Laura back?”

“She’s already back. On her terms. Not quite alive. Not entirely dead. Thanks to him.” Death tilted her head in Sweeney’s direction.

“She has my lucky coin,” Sweeney snarled. “It’s all that’s keeping her from the grave. And I want it back.”

Death stared Sweeney down, all traces of the sweet goth girl gone. “Don’t coming begging to me to fix your mistakes. I’m not here to deal with your guilt or your bullshit.”

Nobody spoke for a moment. Shadow listened to his heart beat, suddenly too loud in his chest. “Can you bring her back, if you wanted?” he asked in a low voice.

Death’s eyes softened as she looked at him. “She got her lifetime, Shadow. That’s all anyone is entitled to. I will admit, however, that there are extenuating circumstances at play here.”

Shadow held his breath, not daring to hope, especially when she turned her gaze back to Sweeney, who fidgeted in his seat. “I challenge you to find something more valuable than your lucky coin.”

Sweeney straightened and squared his shoulders back. “Then you will give Laura Moon her life back?”

Death merely raised an eyebrow and smiled.

Sweeney got to his feet and slapped Shadow’s shoulder. “Come on, man. We’re wasting time.” He took off toward the door.

Shadow made to follow, scooting out of the booth.

“Shadow. I look forward to seeing you again.”

He shrugged. “I can’t exactly say the same.”

He left the inn to the sound of her laughter. Shadow found the car where he left it. He opened the door, slid into the driver’s seat and started the engine.

In between one blink and the next, the inn and Mad Sweeney both disappeared, and he was back in front of Easter’s place, with Wednesday barrelling down the path to the car.

“We’ve done what we came to do,” Wednesday said with his usual bluster. “Time to leave.”

“Whatever you say, boss.” 

Mad Sweeney had been right - no time at all had passed between their trip and now. Had it even happened? Shadow shook his head. Time to stop doubting his senses. It had happened, even if reality didn’t quite match what he expected it to. 

He wished Mad Sweeney luck, though Shadow didn’t think he had a chance in hell of beating Death. Even Shadow knew the only thing more valuable than money was love.

*#*#*

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Yuletide reader, I hope you like your story! It was an honor to write for you. I hope you don't mind the sorta crossover.
> 
> Thanks to L for the beta!


End file.
